Oh, No, We're Not Nevermind
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Monroe realizes, through the help of a random stranger, just what kind of caring he does for Nick. Requested story. Mental slash, unrequited love.


**Oh, No, We're Not... Nevermind**

"I just don't see why you couldn't do this yourself," Monroe muttered into his cell as he walked into the grocery store.

"Oh, come on, Juliette's going to notice if I go out and buy it _now_," Nick replied, a hint of exasperation heard through his tone.

"Well, it's not _my _fault that you forget to get a card..." he grumbled, wandering to the greeting card display. "Ah, how about: _Roses are red, violets are blue, I like cake, as much as I like you. Happy birthday._"

"Did you just make that up?"

"Yeah, so what?" he muttered back somewhat defensively. "I'm not good with words."

"You don't have to read out every card to me, but, don't pick out anything cheesy. Something... serious and romantic, you know."

"Seriously romantic, gotcha."

"Monroe..."

"Don't worry about it, _Nicky_," he teased, knowing full-well that ever since he had overheard Juliette call him that one day, Nick hated the nickname, "I'll pick out a nice birthday card for you."

"Thanks, Monroe. You're a lifesaver. But hurry up." Nick hung up then, leaving Monroe to roll his eyes and stash his phone in his pocket.

"Tells me to hurry up, but I'm supposed to pick out a really nice, romantic card," he muttered, grabbing a card at whim and reading the verse. He didn't know how to be romantic, let alone what was considered romantic. He sighed, stashing it back before grabbing another. "I'm no good at this..."

"Let me guess," said a voice to his side, nearly making Monroe jump. "You forgot about your girlfriend's birthday and are on a last-minute scramble to find her a card before she gets home." Standing next to Monroe was a little old man. He was slightly hunched over, using a cane, looking between the card carousel and Monroe. "Oh, I remember the ol' days. Always thinking that I had to get a card for my girlfriend, elsewise she wouldn't let me live it down. But, let me tell you something, young man, the true example of love cannot be bought in a store."

"Umm..." Monroe blinked, playing back the little man's speech in his head quickly. "Oh! No, no, we're not... I mean, that was, I was talking to a friend and I'm picking out a card for him-"

"There's nothing wrong with that, either, young'un. You know, there are a lot of people nowadays who think that gay people are going to be the end of the world. You know what I say to them? It's a load of old hooey. If there's a reason that the world's gonna end, it's gonna be because of this world's greed. A few guys or a few girls being together ain't gonna matter in the end."

Monroe frowned in indignition down at the old man, opening his mouth to argue. He thought- he and _Nick_? What? But the old man continued before he could get a word out edgewise.

"But like I was sayin', young man, true love can't be bought in a store. No matter how much money you pay for a card, or a gift, whatever it is you think your little heartthrob will like, chances are, something that's totally free will work so much better. Say, I remember back when I was a young lad- it was a long time ago, I realize- and I remember forgetting about getting her a present on our anniversary. I hadn't the money, so I went home, fumbling my words and worried about what she was gonna do- and I remember walking into the bedroom, and there she was, sitting on the bed, looking all pretty as a picture in her-"

Monroe tuned the man out at this point, to the best of his ability, feeling an unfamiliar flush catching his cheeks. He didn't want to be here! He didn't want to be having this conversation with this... old guy! He wanted to text Nick, telling him how much he _hated_ him right now... Come on! Did he look like he was gay?

He glanced down at himself briefly, his old tennis shoes, blue jeans, checkered sweater and gray sweater-vest, and frowned a bit. Hell. He couldn't even smile at the cashier without feeling a little awkward. It was probably obvious that he was awkward, too, when he did. He did seem like he was gay, didn't he?

Well, it wasn't as if he did it on purpose. He just knew what he liked- wardrobe wise- and he didn't feel comfortable around women half the time. He blamed that last part on Angelina (just so he had someone to blame it on).

Didn't it make sense, though, if he wasn't comfortable with women, that he would be with guys? He had to admit that he was a lot more laid back with Nick than he had been with anybody else for the longest time. He had finally come out of a his- a little bit- when Nick showed up. He didn't mind being himself around Nick, because Nick didn't seem to care one way or another. But that was Nick. He was accepting, no matter the circumstances. That's why Monroe liked him. That's why he was okay with hanging out with him half of the time that he did. The other half of the time, he was annoyed that Nick invited himself over to talk about cases. Or was he...? Maybe it was just a mask. Because he really (secretly) didn't think that he minded it at all. Not that he would _ever_ tell Nick that.

So, wait, wait, _wait!_ What did that mean? Sure, he was comfortable around Nick and he liked being with Nick and he looked forward to when Nick when show up again, but _hang on!_ What did that mean, exactly?

He tuned back in to the old man to hear him say "It doesn't matter about the material stuff. What really proves you're in love is when you look forward to seeing them. When you count the moments until you spent time together. When, even when it's inconvenient, you invite them in with open arms. You aren't afraid of being yourself, because you know you'll be accepted. And _you're_ accepting to the person you love. There isn't anything you wouldn't do, that you wouldn't give up. Now _that_, that's the type of love that really means something."

Monroe stared at some speck on the wall, trying to ignore just how hot his cheeks had gotten. He really hoped he wasn't blushing. He didn't blush easily. But... it was just all so embarrassing! Here he was, thought he'd had it all figured out...! He thought Nick was his friend! Nick _was_ his friend, yeah. His _only_ friend. He didn't know the difference, did he? Between friend and something more than friend...? Holy crap!

"So..." Monroe cleared his throat, not looking away from the speck on the wall. "This is all how you know if you're in love, huh? No immaterial objects or anything?"

"Well, sure, women tend to be upset if you forget to get them something on their birthday. I haven't gotten my wife a present in ten years and she hasn't complained, though. She don't get me anything, either, and I don't mind it. The thing that means the most is when you keep going back, even when you know you shouldn't."

Nick was a Grimm- he shouldn't have ever let him back into his house after that one case. He shouldn't have invited him in for a beer in the first place.

"You don't mind if they interrupt stuff you're doing, because you'd rather be with them anyway."

Nick was always interrupting whatever Monroe was doing, and Monroe tried to act like he minded to the Grimm's face. But, in all honesty, he missed the company when Nick was gone. It got lonely when all there was for him was a clock and some Pilates to keep him busy. It wasn't too... interesting, after a while. Once Nick had stormed into his life, Monroe had found that he had stopped caring for clocks so much. It had just grown tedious now that was something new within his reach.

"You do stuff without asking for thanks, just because you want to do it."

He _never _got a _thank you_ from Nick. Most people would have blown off the other person by now, without getting anything in return. Monroe? He kept doing it. He kept helping Nick out. Was it really just because he was the only one who could...?

"That's what caring for someone means, bud."

He cared for Nick. Maybe in a way that he really hadn't ever thought about.

"... Oh," Monroe murmured, looking back to the old man. He smiled awkwardly, briefly. The old man just returned the look evenly with the keen look in his eye that all wiser people had.

"Alas, these days are a bit different from my day... Here, this looks like a good card. It has a nice verse on the inside. Your boyfriend will like it, I'm sure." He held out a card to Monroe, who took it without even looking at the front, let alone the verse. "You think about what I said, young man. Maybe you can bring a different light to your relationship." The old man ambled away with a small smile, slowly making his way down a nearby aisle. Monroe stared after him, half in wonder.

He shook his head quickly, making his way to the checkout. He'd wasted too much time. Nick was probably going to be furious with him.

Monroe paid quickly, got out of the store even faster, and was left with his thoughts for the ten minute drive to Nick's house. Did he really car- _like_ Nick? He definitely has his fine points. He was strong, he was determined, he was protective. He had nice eyes that were always alight with the possibilities. He had a smile that would make girls swoon, although it was rare that anyone got to see a real one. He wanted to do what was morally right, even if it left him at a loss for words sometimes. He was... a really amazing guy.

Monroe didn't know he was at the door until he was, and Juliette answered the door. He frowned, shaking away thoughts that plagued his mind. "Um, is Nick in?"

"I'm here!" a familiar voice called, and Nick soon joined Juliette at the door. He wrapped an arm around the woman easily, smiling in a casual way. Monroe realized, with a prickle of jealously, he didn't like this Juliette girl so much. "Monroe, Juliette. Juliette, Monroe." Monroe nodded an awkward greeting. Nick leaned closer to Juliette, muttering something that Monroe caught to be "Go finish dinner, I'll be there in a sec". Juliette nodded and kissed his cheek, and before Monroe could even _fake_ gagging, he and Nick were left alone on the doorstep.

"I owe you one, man," Nick muttered, rubbing his hands together against the cold.

_No, you don't... _Monroe thought to himself, but kept it quiet. Instead, he muttered a "Yeah, right. You owe me, like, seven," before handing over the card. He watched Nick flip it open, watched him smile. That rare smile. That genuine, _adorable_ smile...

"It's wonderful, Monroe."

"What? Oh, yeah. You think?" He realized he hadn't looked at the card at all.

"Without a doubt. Thanks again," Nick whispered, turning back to the door. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Monroe nodded. "Sure."

"See ya." Nick vanished back into the warmth of his house, leaving Monroe staring at the front door.

"Yeah... I'll look forward to it," he murmured, turning and heading back to his car.

That old guy must have known something that he didn't. Because... Monroe would have never guessed. Just because he looked forward to seeing Nick, because he didn't mind when he interrupted him or showed up unannounced, didn't mind that he didn't get acknowledged as long as he got to spend some time with the Grimm... He cared for Nick in a way that he shouldn't. He knew that now. He cared for Nick in a way that he shouldn't, and it was a way that Nick would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by Vanillavillian101. I hope you liked it. I hope everyone else liked it, too. :3<strong>


End file.
